Best Two Out of Three
by leiaah
Summary: Three times Ino gives birth. Three times Kiba experiences a type of panic he didn't know existed. They didn't experience happiness three times, but would continue to experience it for the rest of their lives. Oneshot, Kiba/Ino.


**Title:** Best Two Out of Three

**Style:** Oneshot, family fic

**Characters:** Kiba, Ino, their parents, and OC children!

**Pairings: **Kiba/Ino, damn straight!

* * *

_Round One._

The end of her gestation period was coming to a close, Kiba had taken a month off from missions to stay with his wife for when she went into labour. They were in the living room of their home, Ino reading a book on the couch, and Kiba sorting out his collection of movies. When Ino dropped her book, and took a sharp intake of breath, Kiba whipped around and knew what was coming, he could smell it. He ran and swooped her up into his arms, ran for the door and bolted out. In his haste he forgot to grab the bag with all of Ino's necessities, so she had shouted for him to go back and get it. He had dashed back into the house and picked up the bag from behind the door and proceeded back to where he left Ino, hoisted her back up in his arms and headed to the hospital.

Ino was groaning, and shouting, and in the type of pain that made Kiba's stomach churn. She kept a death grip on Kiba's hand, he tried many times to wiggle out of her grasp, his hand felt like the bones were going to mold into each other. He was panicking, and doing the same breathing exercises that Ino was. When the time came for labour she was rushed into the delivery room. She screamed and pushed and strained. And when the baby finally came out, Kiba fainted.

In a second Ino cocked an eyebrow at the sprawled body of her husband on the floor, then went back to grimacing when the baby was pulled out of her completely. They smacked the baby and his loud cries filled the room, softening Ino's heart, and waking up his father. They took him away and Ino dropped her head into the pillow in relief as nurses cleaned her. Kiba appeared beside her pinching his nose shut. She frowned at him accusingly.

When he said that the smell was too overpowering it had knocked him out, she narrowed his eyes at him and delivered a sharp smack to his face with what was left of her energy. The nurses giggled much to his chagrin. The doctor reappeared holding the now-clean baby and handing him to Ino. His hair was a light brown, but when he opened his eyes to look into the faces of his parents they proved to be Yamanaka blue. He was named Yamanaka Naoki, and Kiba loved him like no other.

Yamanaka 1 Inuzuka 0

**x**

_Round Two._

A year and a half later Ino was in the toilet washing her hands, and at her feet was little Naoki tugging on her dress pointing to the kitchen, he wanted food. She gave him a loving smile and toweled off her hands before feeling an all-too-familiar pain jab at her. With the calmest voice she could muster, she told her son that food would have to wait, and she calmly went to her room to change into a day dress, flip flops, and sling her bag over her shoulders. She held her son's hand and slowly walked out of the house, almost trekking to the hospital (with the help of concerned civilians).

At the doors of the hospital, nurses rushed to her and took her son to the daycare section of the hospital. She blew a kiss to him, then sat on a wheel chair to be lead into the delivery ward. Again, she groaned, and shouted, and breathed, and strained, and cursed Kiba's name to the high heavens. She left him a note on the outside of the entrance door, telling him that she was in labour.

Just as they were about to take her to the operating room Kiba burst through the doors of the delivery ward and sprinted to Ino. _Babe, I'm here!_ he had shouted, right next to her, and she flinched away from the unnecessary volume, but then gave him a heart-warming smile, he gripped her hand reassuringly.

Kiba pinched his nose shut as she gave her final push and their second child was born. Again, Ino felt like slapping her husband, he should be able to take that like a man. If only he were in her place, she thought to herself. The baby's cries filled the room, and Ino smiled knowing that the baby was going to be okay. Kiba had a winning smile stretched on his face, with realisation, her eyes widened and she shot a look to her baby; those Inuzuka markings were printed on his little pink cheeks, his hair however, as blonde as hers. She felt a smile grow on her face at the wonderful and beautiful child.

Inuzuka Akito was born.

Yamanaka 1 Inuzuka 1

**x**

_Round Three._

Two years had passed. Naoki was three and a half years old, and Akito was two. They had got along like the best of friends and always played together.

That day Ino had had a field day, she begged Kiba to chase after the kids and catch them so that they would get into their pyjamas and go to sleep. Ino had brushed their teeth for them, and in turn let them use the toilet so that they wouldn't wet their beds. Well, for Naoki at least. Akito was still potty training, but wore a nappy to sleep. She tucked them into bed, gave them each a kiss on their cheeks, and in no time they were fast asleep, little angels.

The day was a long and tiring Saturday and Ino felt relieved to know that she was going to sleep soon. When she slipped into her bed next to her husband she felt instant relaxation. He turned to her and cradled her in his arms. They stared into each other's eyes, and kissed. They kissed, and kissed. Feeling a little devious that night Kiba slipped his tongue out and she welcomed it. At the moment with her bulging stomach, sex was out of the question. Ino deemed it insanely weird to do so with a stomach she can't even pick up. It didn't stop Kiba from touching her.

It served him right when she reflexively bit his tongue hard, and he pulled away whinging and complaining. She held up her hand to silence him as she grasped her stomach. That same panic he experienced twice previously settled into the pit of Kiba's stomach. He jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to tell Akamaru to go call his sister to stay with the kids. He darted back up the stairs and stumbled into the bedroom and hastily put on some pants, tripping over them too.

Ino had slowly slid off the bed and paced towards the hanger to wear a robe. She had muttered to Kiba to calm down, there was no rush, the contractions weren't that bad yet. They were ready to go when Hana arrived, and off they went to the hospital for the last time.

After an hour of contractions closing in on each other, Ino gave birth to a baby girl. Another Inuzuka, to Kiba's pleasure (little Kaya would never be mistaken for anything but an Inuzuka, with her markings and brown hair). Ino's dear, sweet, darling child.

Yamanaka 1 Inuzuka 2

**x**

A family of two Yamanakas and three Inuzukas couldn't be happier. Despite the competition between Ino and Kiba of wanting more members of their clan, they loved each of their children equally. Naoki with his sensible behaviour to guide his younger siblings. Akito looking up to his brother. And Kaya feeling protected and secure with her brothers by her side.

Tsume and Inoichi were especially happy that they had grandchildren that belonged to their respective clans, to carry down the name. At first, Inoichi had displayed favouritism for the young Yamanaka, but quickly changed the way he acted when he received a scolding from his daughter. Tsume was granted the honour of giving two of her grandchildren their life-long hound partners. _Hey, us Inuzukas without dogs are useless, be proud of your clan's ability, kiddo_, Tsume had told an upset Naoki after seeing his siblings' happiness with their new dogs.

'Neglect' was a word that didn't exist in their family, love reverberated in the house so strongly that even the neighbours couldn't help but adore them.

* * *

**A/N:** Why do I have a score board after every birth? It's kind of like a little competition between Ino and Kiba, who gets more additions to their clan. AND, the reason why I don't have these strange hybrid Inuzuka/Yamanaka children was because I thought it was... _well_, weird. So I thought a little about my biology classes back in school and decided that there would be a dominant and recessive gene pool when clans are involved (just like eye/hair colour, bla bla). I need to rethink my ending D: Thank you all for reading!

**PS.** For anyone that's interested, there's a link in my profile for a Kiba/Ino fanart I drew, so check it out! (Links break when posted in here, so feh).


End file.
